Lyoko and the Shadow King
by ThePurpleNinja
Summary: Yugo Muto and Mokuba Kaiba find themselves enrolled in Kadic Academy. As X.A.N.A. attacks the day after they come, the two new students follow Ulrich Stern to the Factory. Everyone ends up devirtualized but Mokuba and Yugi volunteer to go to Lyoko. Can they keep a secret as big as this? Also, what is with Yugi? Sometimes it's like he has two minds...
1. Kadic Academy

**This Fan Fiction will include (Possibly) Romance and Action.**

Chapter 1 : Kadic Academy

"You're joking!" Yelped Joey.

His green jacket and blonde hair were waving in the breeze. His golden-green eyes were widened in shock.

Téa frowned. Her brown hair was down, like always. Her blue eyes were searching Yugi's as if seeing if he would smile and tell them that it was all a joke.

Tristan stood beside her. His hair was also brown, but pointed forward like a giant spike. His tan-brown jacket ended at his feet. His brown eyes were locked on Yugi.

In front of them stood Yugi. He was short with blonde hair near the front, that pointed in several different directions. The rest of his hair was black, with a pink-red outline around it. His purple eyes were locked to the ground. He couldn't bare to look into his friends eyes. The most interesting thing about young Yugi though was the pyramid necklace with an eye on it that he always wore. It shined golden in the morning sun.

"Maybe the Millenium Puzzle is going to your head. I mean, you must be joking!" Joey said as he pointed to the golden pyramid 'amulet' around Yugi's neck.

Yugi frowned. These were his best friends in the world. They always stood by him. It seemed like only yesterday when Joey, Tristan, and Téa became his friends.

"I'm not joking. I wish I was," Yugi sighed.

"So what? You really are leaving?" Téa asked for the first time since he told them the news.

"Yeah. I was enrolled at some school called Kadic Academy," Yugi whispered. He seemed as if he didn't want his friends to hear.

"Where exactly?" Tristan asked.

"France," Answered Yugi.

"France!" His friends yelled together.

Yugi looked up to see his friends looking at him sadly.

He could've sworn that Téa had a tear in her eye. She quickly wiped it away though.

Yugi glanced at the clock in his Grandpa Solomon's shop.

"It's almost seven. The bus is going to be here soon," Yugi said.

"Eh, bus? Seems a bit far for a bus," Joey mumbled.

"It's just going to pick the other new students and me up, then drop us off at the airport to meet Mr. Delmas, the headmaster," Yugi said.

"It's six fifty-eight Yugi," Said Tristan.

Yugi looked at each of his friends.

"Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, you truly are my best of friends," Said Yugi.

Surprisingly it wasn't Téa who cracked down and cried. It was Tristan.

He threw his arms around Yugi and dragged him into a bear hug. Téa and Joey joined in.

"You take care of yourself little buddy!" Sobbed Tristan.

He released Yugi.

A blue and gray bus pulled up in front of the shop. Yugi quickly grabbed his stuff and hurried outside. As he boarded the bus he glanced out a window. His friends were standing there waving.

"Good luck Yugi!" They called together.

Yugi put his stuff down on an empty seat.

"Bye guys!" He called as the bus pulled away.

Yugi then turned to his backpack. He pulled out his Duel Monster deck, but a slip of paper fell off.

_Hey Yugi. Tristan, Joey, and Me (T__éa) decided to slip a surprise in your deck. We all chipped in to get you this card. I hope you use it in Duels and think of us when you look at it. - Keep In Touch, __T__éa, Joey, and Tristan._

Yugi looked at the new card with wide eyes.

A Red-eyes Black Dragon stared back.

"This must have cost a fortune," Yugi whispered to the card.

He glanced at the letter and realized there was more.

_Now we can BOTH have Red-eyes Black Dragons!_

No signature, but it was obviously Joey.

Yugi smiled to himself and slipped the card into his deck.

_~You're friends sure adore you Yugi,~_ Came a voice silent to all, except for Yugi.

~Yeah. They like you to Yami. Although we don't really know who you are, you have gotten us out of plenty of tight spots,~ Yugi thought back to the voice.

He could almost imagine a spirit that looked exactly like him, only taller, smiling.

_~That's nice of you Yugi,~ _The spirit of his Millenium Puzzle, Yami, answered.

The bus stopped again. Yugi glanced up realizing kids were going off the bus.

"Oh. I was the last pick up," Yugi said to himself.

He followed the other students off the bus and into the airport. A smiling man looked toward them. He had gray eyes, a gray mustache, and a gray beard that stretched all the way around his head. His glasses were slightly crooked and he had on a tan-brown jacket.

"Hello new students of Kadic! I am Mr. Delmas, your new headmaster. You should all know the rules from the school books I sent you. No excuses, we printed them in French, Japanese, and English. Now if that is understood, please follow me."

Everyone followed Mr. Delmas. He bought six tickets (Yes, only five new kids were enrolled, including Yugi) and led them onto a small plane. Yugi sat back in the seat and took out his Duel Monster deck.

He looked, once again, at his Red-eyes Black Dragon.

"I'll keep in touch guys," Yugi whispered to the card.

Sometimes, it felt as if the cards could answer him.

Yugi could've sworn he heard his new card say, "_They know_."

It seemed to Yugi that it was only a few minutes since they were on the plane. Time sure moved quickly when he thought of his friends.

He sighed and followed Mr. Dalmus out of the airport.

"Do we still have everyone? Hm... Starla Tavotchi?"

"Here."

"Eric Wolfe?"

"Present."

"Skylar Vandana?"

"Hello."

"Yugi Muto."

"Here sir."

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Did you say Yugi?"

Mr. Dalmus glanced up. Yugi turned around to.

"Mokuba?" He gasped.

The short kid had long black hair and sharp intelligent blue eyes. He was wearing a pale blue bandana around his neck on top of a red shirt.

"Hm, you already know each other? Interesting," Said Mr. Dalmus with amusement.

A white bus pulled up. It had a blue stripe running down from the front and ending at the rear wheels.

"Get on, we're heading to Kadic now," Mr. Delamus said as he guided the students onto the bus.

Mokuba hurried over to where Yugi sat. He sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"Oh, you first," They said together.

"No, you," They echoed one another.

"Okay, okay! Me first then," Mokuba said.

"Seto is worried how people keep trying to capture me to get Kaiba Corp. He sent me here to protect me," Mokuba explained.

"I don't know why I'm here. Someone enrolled me. I don't know whether it was my mom or dad. Maybe Grandpa," Yugi said.

"Cool. Were going to be at Kadic in seven minutes. Want to play a quick game of Duel Monsters? Whoever gets the most powerful card in the first draw wins," Mokuba said.

Yugi smiled.

~_Would you like some help Yugi?_~ Asked Yami's voice.

~No thanks. This is just for fun,~ Yugi thought back silently.

He still felt Yami's presence there, observing the duel. He wouldn't help though.

"Bring it!" Yugi yelled.

Kids shifted seats. Eric and Starla sat behind the seat Yugi and Mokuba were going to duel on. Skylar sat in front. All eyes were fixed on the cards.

Since they all came from Japan, of course they would know about Duel Monsters. It was one of the most well known games there.

Mokuba slipped a card from his deck. His brother, Seto, built it up for him before he left. He says that you never know whether a duel will happen.

"Ha! Blade Knight! Beat that!" Mokuba yelled. He put the card down face up.

A blue knight was slashing a sword toward nothingness on the card. A shield was in the right hand while a sword was in the left.

Yugi closed his eyes.

~The heart of the cards won't ever fail me,~ He thought.

He pulled up a card and looked toward Mokuba.

"Sorry Mokuba. You lose."

Yugi laid out his Red-eyes black dragon.

The dragon looked charcoal black with fire red eyes. The claws were huge, and the body was narrow.

"Wow! A Red-eyes black dragon! Those are crazy rare!" Gasped Eric.

"Of course Yugi Muto has one! He's the best duelist in the world!" Yelled Skylar.

"Yugi didn't have one before though," Whispered Starla.

Mokuba looked like he was about to ask the same question that was burning to be asked by the rest of the students.

"My friends got it for me as a parting gift. So no matter what, we'll always be connected in battle," I told them.

Mokuba nodded in understanding.

Starla and Skylar snickered, while Eric went back to his original seat.

"Nice match Yugi. You know Seto would have never let me go here if he knew you were coming to," Mokuba said.

"Yeah, I figured that out from the way he seems to always get angry when I'm around," Yugi muttered.

"Well. Maybe he would still have let me come. I'm two years younger than you so I wouldn't even be in the same classes," Mokuba said to himself.

"Hey! Are you guys coming?" Eric cut into the conversation.

The two glanced up only to realize that the bus had pulled up to Kadic.

"Oh!" Both of them quickly scrambled off the bus and onto the grass.

"Well. We seem to be one guild short. Ulrich, would you be willing to show Yugi Muto and Mokuba Kaiba around?" Mr. Delmas said.

Ulrich had brown hair that was spiked forwards. He had a green pale shirt and green pants on.

Ulrich shrugged.

"No problem," He said.

He turned around beckoning for Mokuba and Yugi to follow.

They fell in step behind him as he led them into Kadic.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Virtualization

**This Fan Fiction will include (Possibly) Romance and Action.**

Chapter 2 : Virtualization

"This is the boys dormitories. Did you get all that?" Ulrich asked after the tour of Kadic.

"Yeah," Mokuba answered.

"Alright then."

Ulrich walked away leaving Yugi and Mokuba in their new dormitory.

"This place is huge," Said Mokuba.

"No kidding. At least we got put into the same room," Yugi said.

"Late night duels?" Mokuba whispered.

"Definitely."

Yugi and Mokuba hurried into their room. It was late and classes started tomorrow...

**Night 12:34**

A transparent black shadow coursed through the electricity wires. It melted out of a lamp into a dormitory. The same one Yugi and Mokuba were in.

It seemed to be looking for something. Just then, Yugi rolled over.

The shadow saw his Duel Monster cards. It slithered forward and seemed to disappear into the deck.

On the back of Yugi's Red-eyes black dragon, a strange eyeball symbol appeared...

**Morning 6:45**

Yugi stumbled into the Cafeteria followed by a half-asleep Mokuba. The smell of bacon and eggs snapped them awake instantly.

"At least they know how to cook here," Said Mokuba.

They got their breakfast and Yugi shoved a whole egg in his mouth.

Mokuba followed, but ate all of his bacon at once.

"Wow Odd, you got competition," Snickered a voice.

Yugi glanced up. A small strip of egg was hanging out of his mouth. He quickly sucked it up.

"Ulrich?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh! Mokuba, Yugi, didn't know it was you," Ulrich responded.

"Mokuba? Yugi? Weird names," Said a kid next to Ulrich.

He had long blonde hair that was spiked upwards. A patch of purple sat in the middle of the blonde hair. He was wearing a purple shirt over another shirt, that was a sort of pink and purple color. He had dark midnight purple pants on.

"Yeah? And like Odd isn't?" Yugi said back.

Odd blushed furiously while Ulrich laughed.

"Wow! These kids are funnier, and faster eaters, then you!" Ulrich snickered.

"So, are you going to finish your eggs?" Odd asked.

Yugi glanced down at his tray realizing Mokuba had finished eating and he still had one egg left.

"Yes," Yugi answered.

"Aw!"

Yugi shoveled the egg into his mouth and downed it with some orange juice.

All of the sudden the Cafeteria shook. People ran out of the back door screaming as large chunks of debris fell in around them.

Yugi and Mokuba jumped up in surprise.

"What was that?" Mokuba yelled.

Screaming filled the air. Ulrich's phone rang amongst the chaos.

"We know Jeremy," Ulrich said quickly into the phone. He closed it and looked around.

The roof began to crack and something stuck its giant black snout in. It fired a fireball that was coursing with dark electricity.

Ulrich yanked Yugi back. Odd grabbed Mokuba.

"Follow us!" Called Ulrich as he ran out a different door.

Something blocked the path. It was large with glowing red eyes. It's claws were curved forward and it roared. A strange eye symbol flashed in the red eyes, only to disappear a second later.

Yugi froze in shock.

"Red-eyes black dragon?" Yugi stuttered.

"Don't stop! RUN!" Ulrich yelled. He grabbed Yugi's arm, then dragged him into the forest after Mokuba and Odd.

The Red-eyes black dragon followed. It spread it's giant black wings and gave chase.

"Hey! Stupid over here!" A voice called.

A rock flew from a different part of the forest.

The Red-eyes black dragon turned around and fired. It seemed to be chasing something else.

They couldn't tell who their savior was, but they kept running till they stopped by a manhole.

Yugi was shocked to see Ulrich and Odd climb down it. He followed them down though. He was quickly followed by Mokuba.

"Stay here!" Called Odd as he jumped onto a skateboard. He followed Ulrich quickly.

~_Yugi you can't just stay here. You know the Red-eyes black dragon better than anyone else_,~ Yami said.

~I know Yami,~ Yugi thought back.

Yugi found himself standing in an old room. It had hieroglyphics and pictures of Duel Monsters on the wall.

"Yugi!" Came the familiar voice of Yami.

"Yeah I know. Let's do it," Said Yugi.

A bright light engulfed Yugi as the strange room dissolved around him.

Once again. Yugi was standing in the sewer with Mokuba. He felt more confident though, and another mind was with him, cheering him on.

"Mokuba we have to go help Odd and Ulrich," Yugi said. His voice seemed deeper than usual, and he was about a foot or two bigger then we was before.

"They told us to stay here though!" Protested Mokuba.

A sudden crash filled their ears and the sewers shook around them.

"Okay lets go!" Cried Mokuba.

The two took off running through the sewers. They rounded several corners before Mokuba stopped.

"Where are we even going?"

"Don't stop!" Yami said, "We're close!"

~How do you know?~ Yugi quietly questioned his spirit friend.

~_Just trust me_,~ Yami answered back in the same silent way.

"Here!" Mokuba said.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts to see a ladder leading up to yet another manhole.

He climbed up first followed by Mokuba. As soon as they were out they glanced at a building in front of them.

They were on a bridge leading to what look like a factory. It looked old and abandoned.

A roar sounded behind them. They glanced back to see Odd fighting off the Red-eyes black dragon.

"Hey! We said to- Ack- Stay back!" Odd yelled as he ran at the dragon with a crowbar. He hit it. The dragon froze and went transparent for three seconds, before looking completely solid again.

"Well don't just stand there and get hurt! Get into the factory!" Odd yelled glancing back.

Yugi and Mokuba turned. They ran quickly in and slid down two small ropes.

"An elevator! Does it work?" Mokuba said.

"Who cares?" Cried Yugi as he climbed into the elevator. He hit a button and it immediately began creeping upwards.

After a minute it stopped. They walked into what looked like a lab from a Science Fiction movie.

A large 3-D sphere on a cylinder shaped computer sat to the side. Wires were everywhere. Then Yugi noticed a huge computer, like a super computer.

A padded black chair swiveled around. A kid looked up at them.

He had blonde hair and round black glasses. He was wearing a blue shirt and tan-brown pants.

He jumped up in shock once he saw Yugi and Mokuba.

There was a creak and the elevator opened behind them. Yugi and Mokuba looked back to see Ulrich stagger in.

"Jeremy! Odd and Yumi got devirtualized and are already fighting the dragon.

"What!" Jeremy screamed, "Aelita is all alone on Lyoko! The Scyphozoa is going after her!"

Yugi could feel Yami's confidence creeping up inside him.

"We'll go," Yugi and Yami said together.

Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"You don't know what danger you're getting yourself into," Jeremy warned.

"Who cares? This Aelita person is in much more danger than us!" Mokuba yelled.

Jeremy looked nervous.

"Very well. Ulrich get them to the scanner room."

"Come on Yugi and Mokuba," Ulrich said leading them back into the elevator.

It went upwards again. Then stopped.

The doors opened revealing what looked like three giant tan tubes. Wires came from each one, and a small door was visible on them.

"Get in those. They're scanners," Ulrich instructed.

Yugi got in his own. The door closed, cutting him off from Ulrich.

He knew the same had happened to Mokuba.

"Scanner Yugi. Scanner Mokuba. Virtualization," Jeremy said.

Yugi saw white light surrounding him. He closed his eyes. Five seconds later he opened them again. A vast ice land stretched before him. He fell to the ground, landing his feet.

Yugi looked different. He was wearing long purple robes with a purple cylinder helmet. Armor showed on the robes as well. He had a long dark purple cape on and large boots. In his hand was a long blue green staff.

Mokuba came two seconds later.

"You look just like the Dark Magician!" Mokuba gasped.

Mokuba had silver armor, that resembled scales, all over him. He had long sharp claws and giant dragon wings sprouting from his back.

"You look a lot like a Blue-eyes white dragon," Yugi said back.

"Hey? Can you hear me?" A voice asked from the sky.

"Yes Jeremy I hear you," Came a feminine voice.

A girl appeared from behind an iceberg. She had bubble gum pink hair. She was wearing yellow and pink clothes.

"Aelita! Careful, the Scyphozoa is following you," Jeremy said nervously.

"I can see that Jeremy. I also see two strange kids on Lyoko," Aelita said back.

"Oh. Yugi and Mokuba are there to protect you since everyone else got devirtualized," Jeremy said.

Aelita glanced at them.

"Aelita! AELITA! RUN!" Jeremy began yelling.

A jellyfish looking creature with a glass head wrapped its tentacles around Aelita. It's pink body began glowing.

"Yugi! Mokuba! Cut off it's tentacles! Hurry!" Yelled Jeremy.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yelled Yugi holding out his hand.

The Scyphozoa stopped and shuddered. It released Aelita and backed up. It came forward again.

"White-lightning attack!" Cried Mokuba.

A blast of white light came out of the dragon looking helmet on top of his head.

The Scyphozoa shuddered again, but continued to move forward.

Yugi swiped his staff downward. It cut off the tentacles.

The Scyphozoa made a strange sound and drifted away.

"That was awesome," Sighed Mokuba.

Yugi turned to help up Aelita up.

"Thanks," She sighed.

She turned around and ran into a giant tower. It was glowing red.

Mokuba and Yugi glanced at each other.

"So, you're a Blue-eyes white dragon?"

"So, you're the dark Magician?"

"I can't believe we have their powers," Mokuba whispered.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome," Agreed Yugi.

He shrank back down to his original size, his voice returning to normal.

Suddenly Aelita's voice filled the air.

"Tower Deactivated."

"Sorry you won't remember this," Jeremy said.

"What?" Cried Mokuba and Yugi.

"Return to the past now."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Questions and Answers

**This Fan Fiction will include (Possibly) Romance and Action.**

Chapter 3 : Questions and Answers

**Jeremy**

Jeremy was sitting on his chair in his dormitory. He usually didn't skip breakfast, but he had to check something.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Einstein! What's the holdup?" Odd called through the door.

"Uh, I'll be down in a second!" He called back.

He heard Odds footsteps getting quieter as he went down to the Cafeteria.

Jeremy turned back to his computer and connected it to the super computer.

He held his breath and clicked the list of people he had sent to Lyoko.

If Mokuba and Yugi were on it, they would remember everything that had happened.

He clicked...

**Mokuba**

Mokuba sat down beside Yugi. They were having the same breakfast they had yesterday. Everything was exactly the same. The people, the seating arrangements, he almost expected a Red-eyes black dragon to crack open the roof and attack.

Yugi glanced up.

"Deja Vu," Was all he said.

Mokuba nodded in silent agreement.

As the two finished their breakfast someone stepped up.

She was wearing black pants and a black shirt. The shirt was pulled up a bit so her stomach showed. She also had short black hair.

"Hello? Are you Mokuba and Yugi?" She asked.

Mokuba and Yugi nodded silently.

"Come to the forest before classes start. It's important," She said and began to walk away. She stopped and looked back. "Oh, by the way, I'm Yumi." She turned back around and walked away.

Yugi stood up.

Well, we're finished. So I guess we should head to the forest," He said.

Mokuba stood up and followed Yugi out of the building. They headed toward the forest.

"Did you recognize that girls voice? Yumi?" Yugi suddenly asked as they passed into the forest. Light sprinkled through the trees and a gentle breeze filled air.

"No," Mokuba said.

"Oh, it was probably a dream then," Yugi muttered...

**Yugi**

~_It was no dream Yugi_,~ Yami said.

~I know Yami. I believe it was real. I'm pretty sure that Yumi girl was the one who threw a rock at the Red-eyes black dragon,~ Yugi thought to the spirit.

~_Hmm. You may be right about that_,~ Yami answered.

Before Yugi could answer again they emerged into a clearing.

Odd was leaning against a tree, looking at the sky.

Ulrich was talking with Yumi farther away.

In the middle of the clearing, was Jeremy.

"You remember everything. Right?" Jeremy asked.

There was no need to ask what he meant.

"Yes," Mokuba answered before Yugi.

~_This proves it was no dream_,~ Yami said.

"I know," Yugi answered out loud. His spirit had emerged from the puzzle, and was standing beside him. He was solid looking to Yugi, but to everyone else, nothing was there.

"What? Hey! Hey!" Odd called.

Yami disappeared back into the Millenium Puzzle as Yugi turned to face Odd.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You were talking to yourself," Odd said.

"Oh, was I?" Yugi said in amusement. He decided not to tell them about Yami. The less they knew, the more they could focus on discovering his friends past.

"... Yeah," Odd said.

Yugi grinned innocently.

"Hey back to what we were talking about before. You remember Ly-?" Jeremy paused at the last word, as if they could fill in the blank.

"Lyoko," Mokuba and Yugi said together.

Jeremy moaned and covered his face.

"You can't tell anyone. Okay? No one at all," Jeremy said suddenly. He looked ridiculous with his eyes narrowed behind the thin black rimmed glasses he wore.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret," Yugi said.

~_You sure can._~

Yugi smiled hearing Yami's voice.

"I won't tell either," Mokuba said.

"Good, good. Classes are about to start. We'll talk about this more tomorrow," Jeremy muttered.

The group split up as everyone went to their different classes.

**After Classes**

The classes were hard. Yugi was glad when he layed down on his bed. He wasn't able to get in touch with Jeremy or the others since a assembly took up the end of the day. Just one of those stupid award ones.

Yugi glanced at his bag. Were his friends online?

He took out a laptop with a Duel Monster pattern on it. He clicked a few times and entered the chatroom he and his friends usually were on.

**YamiYugi has logged on.**

**DuelMasterJoey : Hiya Yuge!**

**TeaLeaves64 : Hey Yugi! :D**

BronyForever : Hi Yugi!

**YamiYugi : Really Tristan? Brony?**

**BronyForever : What? It's a good show.**

**TeaLeaves64 : Yeah, okay...**

**DuelMasterJoey : Adsfnffsaa**

**YamiYugi : Joey?**

**DuelMasterJoey : Sorry. Something just walked across the keyboard.**

**TeaLeaves64 : Ew, Joey!**

**YamiYugi : Lol.**

**DuelerRuler would like to join. Except?**

**TeaLeaves64 : Anyone know who DuelerRuler is?**

**DuelMasterJoey : No clue.**

**BronyForever : Ee-Nope.**

**YamiYugi : I'll accept him.**

**DuelerRuler has logged on.**

**DuelerRuler : Surprise!**

**YamiYugi : Who are you?**

**DuelerRuler : Aw Yugi! It's me!**

Yugi glanced toward Mokuba's bed. His roommate was on it, texting from a phone.

Mokuba looked up, smiled, and waved.

**DuelMasterJoey : That doesn't answer his question!**

**YamiYugi : Lol. It's Mokuba.**

**TeaLeaves64 : How do you know?**

**YamiYugi : Turns out we were both enrolled here.**

**DuelerRuler : That's right,**

**BronyForever : Lucky! So what's up on your end?**

**DuelerRuler : The classes are so hard here. How am I supposed to know how old a tree is? I mean seriously?**

**YamiYugi : Count the rings inside it.**

**DuelerRuler : Shut up.**

**DuelMasterJoey : XD.**

**BronyForever : Well put Yugi!**

**TeaLeaves64 : He's right. :P**

**DuelerRuler has logged off.**

**BronyForever : Rage quit much?**

**YamiYugi : Nah. I think he just got disconnected. He's still on his phone.**

**DuelerRuler has logged on.**

**DuelerRuler : Disconnected. It's late anyways. We should get to sleep Yugi.**

**YamiYugi : You logged back on to tell me that. We're in the same room...**

**DuelerRuler : I'm lazy.**

**YamiYugi : Okay... XD Bye guys!**

**TeaLeaves64 : Bye Yugi! ^_^**

**BronyForever : Peace!**

**DuelMasterJoey : I think that thing that ran across my computer was a mouse...**

**TeaLeaves64 : JOEY!**

**YamiYugi : LOL. Bye Joey, Tristan, Tea. I have no idea how to make that little line on top of your name so you are now called Tea.**

**TeaLeaves64 : Yugi... :U**

**YamiYugi : OH!**

**DuelerRuler has logged off.**

**YamiYugi has logged off.**

"That was awesome," Mokuba said. He had shut off his phone and was laughing.

"Joey has the tendency to keep us up to date," Yugi explained.

Yugi laid down on his bed and turned around. More terrible classes tomorrow.

**The Next Morning**

_BAM!_

Yugi jumped at the sound of crashing. Mokuba was on the floor.

"Ouch! Aw man," He moaned sitting up.

A small little gray dog was sitting on his chest. It had a brown nose with a red collar.

In its mouth, was Mokuba's deck.

"Drop it. Give it here. Good dog," Mokuba said, reaching for his deck.

The dog growled.

_BAM!_

Odd ran in.

"Kiwi? There you are!" He yelled picking up the squirming gray dog.

"Odd, please get my Duel Monster cards out of it's mouth," Mokuba begged.

"His name is Kiwi," Odd said taking the cards out of the dogs mouth.

He handed them to Mokuba.

"I heard a lot of you newcomers talking about Duel Monsters anyways. You came from Japan right?" Odd asked, setting Kiwi down.

Yugi nodded,

"Yugi's famous around the world. Mostly in Japan though," Mokuba added.

Leave it to Mokuba to make people ask more questions.

"Famous? As in a TV star? Pop Artist?" Odd asked listing many cool jobs.

"More like King of Games," Yugi answered.

"King of Games?" Odd said, blinking in confusion.

"In Japan we had this contest for all the best duelist. Maximillion Pegasus started it. He's never lost a duel. That is, before he met me. Now I'm King of Games," Yugi explained.

"That is too cool! Think you can teach me?" Odd said.

Yugi grinned.

"Sure. Why not?" Yugi said.

"You hear that my little diggity-dog? I'm going to be a Duelist!" Odd said to Kiwi.

"Isn't it against the rules to have a dog here?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then," Mokuba answered.

"So before we go to breakfast, what is Lyoko exactly?" Yugi asked. He had wanted to ask the question all morning.

"Lyoko is like a virtual world. X.A.N.A. is like an evil computer virus that can travel into our world. That dragon yesterday, was taken over by X.A.N.A. Did you see the little eyeball symbol? On Lyoko if you hit the monsters where that symbol is, they vanish. X.A.N.A. needs to take over towers in order to attack though. So when Aelita, the only person who can deactivate them, deactivates the towers, the attack ends," Odd explained.

"Lyoko is complicated," Mokuba said.

"Oh yeah. One very important warning. Never fall into the digital sea. The orange water all around. You will never come back," Odd said.

Yugi shuddered.

"Thanks for the information Odd. Now don't we have to get to breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"Oh!" They hurried down to breakfast.

Yugi on the other hand did not eat.

~The digital sea sounds like the Shadow Realm,~ Yugi thought to Yami.

~_You think that too? I feel they are closely connected, more than we might think_,~ Yami answered back.

What secrets did the digital sea hold?

What connection did it have with the Shadow Realm?

Yugi looked at the ceiling. Every answer raised more questions.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
